


The Women from the USSR

by spikesgirl58



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new movie in town - this is in response to a Spam Challenge that went up in the MFU_Canteen last week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Women from the USSR

“Huh, would you look at that? Incredible.”

“What?”

“There’s a new movie opening this week.” Napoleon angled the paper so Illya could see it more easily.

“I don’t have my glasses on. What does it say?”

Napoleon flipped the paper back around. “The Women from the USSR.”

“Go on.”

“Nasty girls from Russia start their sex conquest of the world.”

“And this would interest you in what capacity?”

“I’ve never had a nasty girl from Russia.” Napoleon grinned. “Just you.”

“And isn’t that enough?”

Napoleon’s eyes suddenly rolled back into his head and his breathing caught. “Oh… oh, my, yes.”

 


End file.
